Coming Home
by swordtail600
Summary: Last chapter! Here is the revised edition of Chapter 8. My apologies for the NC-17 rated version. I was not aware NC-17 was prohibited. If anyone wants that version, please e-mail me. thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 2

Coming Home  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, ok, they don't belong to me. But if they did........  
  
Abby sat on her sofa; dejectedly staring at the door Carter had just slammed in her face only moments earlier. She absently turned the keys he had just given her in her hand, thoughts running her head like a swift moving river.  
  
She had just asked her boyfriend of a year for her apartment key back. She knew their relationship was in trouble even before he left for the Congo but she never expected that it could end so quickly. He didn't even act like he cared before he left, despite the effort she made to have a civil and caring conversation.  
  
Snippets of their last exchange ran through her head:  
  
........"Did you have a bad shift?" ........."You're going aren't you, to the Congo? ........."Its not here."  
  
After his return, things were better for a short while, but he began to again grow distant. They no longer shared any laughs, held hands or made love. Abby was sick of this lack of communication and affection. They tried to work it out, but to little or no avail. That afternoon, Abby asked for her key back and requested that Carter not come around anymore. It was one of the hardest decisions for her to make but she knew it was for the best.  
  
She rested her head on the cushion and flipped the TV on to the cartoon network. Her eyes began to drift closed, the lull of the Bugs Bunny Show easing her into slumber. Suddenly, the piercing ring of the phone jolted Abby off the couch. She grabbed the receiver and saw the number for County General Hospital flashing on the call display. Groaning, Abby clicked the ringer off and dragged her afghan into the bedroom. She collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
* * * FOUR HOURS LATER * * *  
  
Abby awoke to a very bizarre sound being emitted throughout her apartment. She thought she was dreaming but realized that the tune of "Yankee Doodle Dandy" was actually playing in the normal silence of her apartment. She quickly remembered that Carter had changed the ring-tone of her cell phone to the annoying song and she jumped swiftly out of bed to retrieve the offending device from her side bag.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Abby?" Susan Lewis asked, "I need you to come to the ER as soon as you can."  
  
"Huh? Susan what is going on? I'm not scheduled today." Abby sighed in annoyance, she just wanted to stay away from the bustling ER, even if for a day.  
  
"It's Luka."  
  
"What are you talking about? Luka is still in the Congo. Carter said that he was going to stay there for a while and help out wherever he could, he isn't supposed to be back until next month."  
  
"I know, but Abby, authorities in the Congo just called us. Luka was found with a group of refugees in the forest, he is very ill. They are bringing him back to Chicago so he can be seen by doctors here in the states."  
  
Abby sank into a chair at the kitchen table. "What do you mean ill? Is he okay?"  
  
"We don't know much about his condition, but they are allowing him back into the states. That is a good sign, though. In order to be permitted entrance back into the states, health authorities overseas would have to rule out anything like Ebola before he could even come home."  
  
"Susan, that doesn't mean anything! People can be dying of illnesses here in Chicago that aren't Ebola." Abby felt her pulse begin to race. "When is he coming back? Are we going to be treating him at County?"  
  
"He is already in a plane heading home. The air attendants onboard said they were stalled in New York because of unfavourable weather conditions but they will be ready to fly back to Chicago in the next hour or so."  
  
Abby glanced at the clock; 11:46pm. "I'll be at the hospital in the next 40 minutes."  
  
"Ok Abby, but be prepared, we don't know how he is doing. We have a bed ready for him up in the ICU."  
  
Abby hung up the phone and hurriedly pulled her coat on over her pyjama top and tied her shoes. Within ten minutes she was boarding the EL heading in the direction of County General. 


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
  
In a daze, Abby pushed her way off the crowded EL train and hurried toward the ER. In the lobby, Kerry Weaver met her. "Abby, they have already taken off in New York, and should be arriving at O'Hare in the next ½ hour or so. An air ambulance will be waiting there to airlift Luka to County." Kerry pushed a stray lock of auburn hair off her forehead. "As we understand it, his condition is very serious but his vitals are holding steady. We have already arranged a bed for him upstairs after he is seen here in the ER. Why don't you go lay in the lounge until he arrives? "  
  
"I can't sit still right now Kerry. I think I will just go find Susan and have a coffee with her."  
  
Kerry smiled weakly, "I understand. Susan is actually taking a break in the lounge right now."  
  
"Thanks. Call me when they are here."  
  
"I will."  
  
Abby unzipped her coat as she entered the silent lounge. Susan sat at the table with a big mug of coffee and a newspaper dated three days ago.  
  
"Hey Susan, mind if I join you?"  
  
Susan looked up and smiled, "You bet, pull up a seat."  
  
Abby sat across from the young doctor, eagerly sipping on her own mug of hot brewed coffee.  
  
"Do you know if the authorities have told Weaver what is wrong with Luka?" Abby was beginning to become very anxious.  
  
"No, just that he is afflicted from some sort of illness. He has a high fever but no visible signs of infection such as rashes or bumps. Because he was found out in the rainforest, I guess he could be suffering from something like Malaria or another mosquito-borne virus."  
  
"Scary." Abby studied her fingernails.  
  
"Abby, are you okay?" Susan was staring at Abby intently, trying to read her thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Abby looked up, "Yeah I'm fine, just a little worried."  
  
"You look like you got here in a hurry," Susan said, motioning to Abby's red flannel pyjama top and matching pants. Abby nodded. She thought for a moment and then hesitantly whispered, "Do you think it is wrong that I care so deeply about Luka? I mean, he is obviously my friend, but all I can think about right now is how I used to be in his arms, in his bed."  
  
Abby kept her eyes downcast.  
  
"I don't think it is wrong Abby, but what about Carter?"  
  
Tears suddenly welled in Abby's eyes, "We broke up this afternoon. We have been having so many problems lately that I know I shouldn't be surprised, but still!"  
  
Susan got out of her chair and moved over to put her arms around Abby. "I'm so sorry sweetie, I had no idea that you guys were having problems." She rubbed Abby's back in a friendly, comforting manner.  
  
Abby wiped her eyes roughly. "I guess I just never felt right being with Carter. He is a wonderful person and we had great times together, but I just never felt loved. You know? Truly loved."  
  
Susan nodded, "If that is how you felt, then it is better that you two go your separate ways, and besides, there is no rule saying you two can't continue to be close friends. You guys just weren't right to be "together.""  
  
"I know, but I don't want to hurt him. I just cannot stop thinking about Luka and the times we spent together. We split during a huge blow-up, one where we both said terrible, terrible things and emotions were running wild. I miss him and can't stand the thought of losing him now without me ever telling him how I really felt."  
  
"But Abby, you don't know that you are going to lose him. We just have to wait and see what his condition is when he arrives. You know he will get the best care here."  
  
The door to the lounge suddenly swung open, stopping Susan in mid sentence. Lydia appeared in the doorframe. "Dr. Lewis, Dr. Weaver said to tell you and Abby that the helicopter has arrived. Luka is on his way down to the ER right now with Dr. Romano."  
  
Both Abby and Susan moved out into the lobby, staring at the elevator doors. They opened suddenly, revealing a team of two flight nurses, Dr. Romano and several ER nurses. They surrounded a gurney, holding a person who was quite visibly shaking underneath a layer of blue hospital blankets.  
  
Without thinking, Abby rushed to the gurney's side. What she saw there shocked her. Luka was laying unconscious on the gurney, his skin pale and clammy. She reached a hand out to feel his forehead but recoiled when she felt the intense heat radiating from him.  
  
"What is his temperature? Abby looked to Lydia who held the thermometer.  
  
"103.3."  
  
"Shit," Abby muttered. They arrived in the trauma room and everything began to happen at once.  
  
Dr. Romano began shouting out orders to the nurses. "Get a CBC, chem. 7, lights and core temp. I want him hooked up to O2 right away at 100% and keep an eye on his BP and pulse ox.  
  
Abby felt completely removed from the situation as she was pushed around and bumped into during the commotion.  
  
"Get his blood cultured right away and look for anything out of the ordinary. Get the lab to run a viral test to see what the hell we are dealing with." Romano looked at Abby, "Lydia, get Nurse Lockhart out of here."  
  
Abby looked at him, "No, I want to stay. Don't make me leave him."  
  
"You can come back after we assess him. You are too personally involved and not even on shift right now. Go wait in chairs and I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
Lydia grasped her hand, "Come on Abby, lets wait outside."  
  
Half-heartedly, Abby tried to resist but finally allowed the older nurse to guide her into the lounge.  
  
Ten agonizing minutes later, Dr. Romano sought Abby out.  
  
"Abby, we have him stabilized and hooked up to the monitors. We are transporting him to the ICU, you can come with us if you like."  
  
Abby jumped off the couch where she was sitting. "How is he? What is going on?"  
  
"Right now, the preliminary tests reveal that Dr. Kovac is suffering from the mosquito-borne malaria virus. We are running in saline and antiviral right now. It is a wait and see game now."  
  
Abby exited the lounge and ran after Luka's gurney. Connie and Haleh were loading the stretcher onto the elevator. When they saw Abby, Haleh pushed the closing door back open and waited for Abby.  
  
She boarded the elevator and without acknowledging the nurses, focused intently on Luka's quivering frame.  
  
"Luka? Can you hear me? Its Abby." She picked up his sweaty hand and held it in her own. She ran her thumb over the back of his hand. "I'm here, you are going to be okay now."  
  
He didn't respond and Abby felt her heart sink. She realized just how sick he was. "I'm not going anywhere. Just hang on for me."  
  
Abby leaned her head back against the elevator wall and closed her eyes. 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 3  
  
Abby sipped on a tepid cup of coffee she found in the lounge. She glanced at her watch, 8:01am. She closed her eyes and sighed in exhaustion. Luka had been stabilized in the ICU, his temperature down near 100. Dr. Romano and Weaver had put him on a large dose of anti-virals and so far, they seemed to be doing the trick.  
  
Abby sank down onto the lounge couch right before Carter entered the room. He looked at her tired face and sat down beside her. "How is Luka?"  
  
Abby wiped her nose on a Kleenex, "Ok. His temperature has come down but he is still unconscious. The doctors in the ICU think that once his body has rested, he will regain consciousness. Right now, it looks good."  
  
Carter nodded absently. "You there all night?" his tone was flat.  
  
"Yeah. Carter, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." Abby looked down at her hands.  
  
"Me too. I'm sorry that we couldn't work it out. Maybe you'd be happier with Luka anyway. I don't want to get in the middle of it." He smirked.  
  
Abby suddenly felt a crushing weight on her chest. "Carter that isn't fair! You and I didn't work out for reasons unknown but it certainly wasn't Luka's fault. We just have too many differences. God, I can't even talk to you about this now." Abby rose and grabbed her coat from the back of the chair. "I have to go home, have a shower and get into some jeans."  
  
"Wait!" Carter jumped up from the old brown couch, "I'm sorry. I'm just upset right now. I really hope Luka is okay. You should go get some rest before coming back."  
  
Abby just nodded. "I'll see you later. Get someone to call if there is any change in his condition."  
  
"I will."  
  
Tears sprung into Abby's eyes, "Thanks Carter."  
  
Carter covered the distance between them and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm here for you Abby. And I hope you are able to find happiness with Luka."  
  
Abby hugged him back, "Nothing has happened between me and Luka. It's not the reason you and I broke up and I can't say that Luka and I will get back together. I still care deeply for him but I don't know if he feels the same. And Carter, you will always hold a place in my heart as my friend, my best friend."  
  
He smiled, "Don't worry Abby, I've seen the look in Luka's eyes when he is with you. I wish you two the best." Without saying anything, Abby squeezed Carter's hand and left him in the lounge. Carter rubbed his brow thinking about Abby being happy with Luka and where that left him. After a few minutes, it felt all right. He knew that he and Abby had to move on and that she was safe with Luka.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
10:05am  
  
Abby re-entered the ICU and looked toward Luka's bed. She hoped to see him sitting up, awake and smiling at her. She didn't get her wish.  
  
Luka was there but it didn't look like him. There were IV's running into both his arms and an oxygen mask covering his bristly face. Abby realized that he had grown a beard while he was away and it cast an eerie shadow on his features. Choking back tears for the second time that morning, she approached his quiet figure and took his hand in hers.  
  
Sitting in the hard, metal chair placed at his bedside, she rested her forehead wearily on his arm. She didn't even feel the tears coming until they were streaming down her face and landing on the white sheet below Luka's arm. She was shocked by force of the sobs wracking her petite figure.  
  
She cried for the danger he was in while in Africa and the danger he was presently facing laid up in the ICU. She cried for the time they had lost together and the hateful things that they spat at each other while in the heat of an argument. Regret at their parting haunted Abby's mind as she hastily wiped her tears on her sweater.  
  
"I'm sorry Luka." Abby whispered in his ear. I didn't mean anything I said. Please hang on so we can work this out, please." Abby brushed a dark lock of hair out of his eyes.  
  
She jumped when an ICU nurse popped her head around the curtain that separated Luka's bed from the rest of the ICU. She smiled sympathetically when she saw Abby's tear-streaked face. "Miss Lockhart, you look absolutely exhausted. There is no way you had any sleep when you went home to get changed. You were here all night and you need your rest. Dr. Kovac needs you to have your rest so you can be here with him when he wakes up."  
  
Abby knew what the nurse was implying, "I'm not leaving. I'll be fine I just need another cup of coffee."  
  
"No more coffee for you. If you wont leave then I'm going to get a cot brought in here and a warm blanket. I'll be right back."  
  
Minutes later she appeared with an orderly carrying a cot. He set it up close to Luka's bed and handed her a pillow.  
  
Abby thanked him and took the blanket the nurse held out to her. "Thank you." She smiled at the ICU nurse whose tag read, "Deborah Williams, R.N."  
  
"Get some rest." Deborah closed the curtain leaving Abby and Luka alone.  
  
Abby sighed and lay down on the narrow cot. Despite it's rigidity, lying down felt marvellous. She hadn't realized the extent of her exhaustion until she closed her eyes and brought the blue hospital blanket up to her chin. As she was drifting off, Abby felt a sudden calmness wash over her. She knew that Luka would be okay and they would be able to work out any lingering problems. She fell asleep looking forward to his waking up. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The light was muted in the ICU as Abby lifted her head from the pillow. She looked around, confused with the lack of light. She then realized she had slept all day, it was 9pm and the harsh overhead lights were turned off for the night.  
  
She sat up shaking the cobwebs of slumber from her head. She looked over at Luka's unconscious form studying the monitors above his bed. His heart looked like it was beating strongly.  
  
Suddenly a harsh beeping shattered the calm revere only moments earlier. Abby's eyes flew to the heart monitor and were shocked to see his heart beating at an alarming rate. Abby lunged to the call button and pushed it several times just as Luka's body went into a strong convulsion.  
  
Deborah and another nurse along with Dr. Barrows, an attending, hurried into the room. They were alarmed to see Dr. Kovac taking a turn for the worst; he had been doing so much better.  
  
Dr. Barrows quickly assessed the situation. "Draw up 5mg of diazepam as a bolus! Come on, hurry up!"  
  
The nurses crowded around and Deborah quickly administered the anticonvulsant into Luka's IV.  
  
Abby had recovered from her shock and tried to hold Luka's head steady as he thrashed around on the bed. Tears made their way down Abby's face as she heard the monitors beeping erratically in the background. Gradually he responded to the diazepam. His body stopped it's ferocious convulsing and he rested back on the bed.  
  
Dr. Barrows quickly pushed Abby out of the way and took her spot at Luka's head. "He needs intubation, paralyse with sux." Dr. Barrows tipped Luka's head back and guided the endo-tracheal tube down into his trachea. "There, I'm in. Bag him."  
  
"Deb, draw up some more blood and we need to repeat the cultures. Something has obviously changed since the last test. Keep him on the vent until he starts breathing better on his own. Call me with any change." Dr. Barrows looked sympathetically at Abby, "I'll be back when the tests are in. Do you need me to explain what just happened?"  
  
Abby shook her head. She knew that Luka had just suffered a grand mal seizure, which they controlled with diazepam and intravenous fluids. He was on the vent because his breathing had deteriorated and they were running more tests to determine exactly what caused this neurological event.  
  
Dr. Barrows placed a weathered hand on her shoulder. "I'll let you know what we find in the blood work. Hang in there."  
  
Abby murmured a quiet thank you and sat down on the metal chair. She wiped Luka's sweaty brow with a soft white cloth and buried her head in her hands.  
  
Deborah drew three vials of Luka's blood to be tested. "I'll put a rush on these labs, we should know the preliminary results in the next hour or so." She patted Luka's hand and rearranged the blanket, which had become disarrayed throughout the commotion.  
  
"I'm off now so if you need anything, Jamie Scott is the R.N. on duty tonight."  
  
"Thank you." Abby smiled warmly and watched the brunette nurse leave.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
An hour and a half later, Abby was shook awake by Dr. Barrows. She sat up, groggy from slumber. She looked over at Luka who hadn't moved since she fell asleep. Hell, he hadn't moved since they brought him into the ER nearly 24 hours earlier.  
  
Abby studied the doctor's face intently. Her stomach sank when she saw worry lines creasing his forehead. "Miss Lockhart,"  
  
Abby interrupted, "Please call me Abby."  
  
"Sorry, Abby. As you know, we ran further tests on Dr. Kovac. One of these was a parasitic analysis. What turned up was disturbing. The parasitic load in his blood has doubled within the last twelve hours. We ran tests on these parasites by doing a comparison of species from a database provided by the Centre for Disease Control in Atlanta. Dr. Kovac is suffering from complicated malaria associated with the parasite form Plasmodium falciparum. This parasite brings about a complex form of malaria which can result in convulsions, renal failure, coma and even death."  
  
Abby's breath caught as tears welled in her eyes for what she felt was the hundredth time that day. "What is his prognosis?"  
  
Dr. Barrows looked unsure how to answer. "Well, this new discovery makes it very hard to treat, but we have to remember, Dr. Kovac is a young, previously healthy man who is in the right place right now. We need to use a more aggressive anti-parasitical called Quinidine Gluconate run in at 10mg/kilo for 2 hours. After the initial two hours, we will give him 0.02mg of Quinidine Gluconate per kilo per minute until these parasite levels drops and his vitals improve.  
  
Meanwhile, we will treat any complications and watch him intently for signs of renal and respiratory failure. We have him on the vent now but we may be able to wean him off that after the initial treatment of Q.G. I'll get the nurse to start the drugs now and I'll keep checking in during the night. I'm going to stay until we see some improvement in Dr. Kovac's condition."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Abby gripped Luka's hand and watched his face intently as if she could will his eyes open. He didn't stir. "Hang on Luka, we've got the right drugs now." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Four days had passed since they had learned the extent of Luka's illness. Dr. Barrows had him on the massive doses of Quinidine Gluconate, which seemed to be working. They were able to wean Luka off the ventilators and he hadn't suffered a seizure in three days. All that could be done now was to wait for him to wake up.  
  
Abby breezed into the ICU, armed with shaving cream, a razor and a wet cloth. She decided that Luka needed a shave so she was going to do it for him. Pulling back the curtain, Abby was surprised to see a nurse and doctor standing around Luka's bed. Abby recognized the doctor as Dr. Barrows and he was asking Luka to squeeze his hand. She nearly dropped the shaving cream when she realized that Luka was squeezing his hand back!  
  
"Oh my god!" Abby pushed to his side. "Luka, it's Abby. Can you hear me?" She picked up his left hand in her own. "Squeeze my hand." She couldn't help but smile when she felt his weak squeeze back. Abby looked to the doctor.  
  
"He's slowly coming out of it. The nurses noticed his hands moving when they were changing his IV bag this afternoon. So far, he's responding to his name and simple commands. I suspect he should wake up soon." Dr. Barrows smiled, when he noticed the shaving cream in her hand, he said, "I'll leave you to it."  
  
"Thank you so much doctor." Abby could barely contain her excitement.  
  
"Thank Dr. Kovac, he did all the hard work. We just helped him along." Dr. Barrows smiled and left them alone.  
  
Abby started talking to Luka as if he were awake. "I'm going to give you a shave Luka, you look like a lumberjack and believe me, it doesn't suit you. Just hold still and I'll try not to cut you."  
  
Abby worked the cream into a thick lather and smeared it over Luka's growing beard. Carefully and with precision, Abby shaved the entire beard off. She wiped the cream away with the wet cloth and admired her handiwork. It was nice to see his entire face again despite the fact that it was very pale.  
  
Abby sank down onto the cot, exhausted both mentally and physically by the last few days. She lay her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The first thing Luka was aware of was the familiar humming and beeping of machines in the ICU. His mind raced. How did they get modern machines to the clinic in Matenda? Why did his eyes feel as if they had a ton of bricks holding them closed?  
  
Suddenly he remembered being out in the jungle with all the refugees. Many of them were so sick with what he thought was malaria. He tried to help them all, running non-stop all day and night tending to the ill. He remembered that fateful morning when he himself felt the chills of fever and his head became light.  
  
What had happened to them all? Why couldn't he wake up and help them?  
  
He then remembered the unfamiliar voice of a man who knew his name, asking to squeeze his hand. He thought he heard Abby ask him the same and she said something about him being a lumberjack. Why couldn't he wake up? Was Abby sick too?  
  
No, that couldn't be right. Abby wasn't there, only Carter. But Carter left. What was going on????  
  
Luka gathered all the strength he could muster and tried to pry one eye open. Yes! It worked!  
  
Luka opened his eyes a slit. The scene in front of him was not what he had imagined. There were no palm trees, no sick people, no guns and no fear. He was met with the sight of a modern hospital ICU. There was a beeping heart monitor to his right and an IV pole above his head. He scanned the room looking for some indication as to where he was.  
  
Just then he realized he was at County. Turning his head all the way to the left, he made out a figure sleeping on a cot beside him. He squinted his eyes and realized that it was Abby and she was sound asleep. He reached his hand out and brushed a lock of hair off her face. She barely even stirred. He noticed how pale she was, like she hadn't slept in days.  
  
He debated with himself if he should wake her or not. He decided he'd whisper quietly and if she was in a deep sleep, she wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Abby? You awake?" Luka looked for any indication that she had heard.  
  
Abby mumbled and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly it hit her; Luka had woken up!  
  
She jumped off the cot, almost falling back down when all the blood rushed from her head. But she didn't pay attention to head rush, she was just so shocked to see Luka awake.  
  
"Oh my god Luka, you're awake." She walked numbly to his bedside and took his hand. "I was so worried, we almost lost you."  
  
Luka had no idea why he almost died and he was very interested to know, but the look on Abby's face told him be better wait a while to ask. Tears were welling in her eyes despite her efforts to wipe them away. "Oh god Luka, I thought I was going to lose you." She sat down beside him and gripped his hand tighter.  
  
Luka squeezed her hand comfortingly. "I'm going to be fine Abby, you worry too much." He chuckled; obviously there was reason to be worried if he was laid up in the ICU.  
  
Abby started to laugh but she ended up choking on tears instead. She leaned her head down on Luka's chest as sobs overtook her.  
  
"Hey, hey. No need to cry, I know I can't tell a joke." She laughed a little through her tears and Luka rubbed her back tenderly.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm falling apart on you Luka, that is the last thing you need right now." Abby lifted her head and reached for the box of tissues on the steel night table beside his bed.  
  
He chuckled, "Hey don't worry about it, I bet I got more sleep than you in the last few days."  
  
Abby laughed, "You could say that. I'll go get your doctor."  
  
Luka protested, "No, wait a minute. I'll still be awake in fifteen minutes. Come here."  
  
He motioned to Abby, who lay her head down on his chest again. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and felt her relax.  
  
Abby felt his heart beating and the steady rise and fall of his chest was quickly pulling her back into slumber again. She gave in, closing her eyes and relishing the warmth of his body. Within minutes, Abby was asleep with Luka close behind her. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Abby fumbled with Luka's keys trying to find the right one to open the apartment building. "Oh, here it is!" She pushed the silver key into the lock and the door swung open. She held it open with her foot as she helped Luka into the lobby.  
  
She pulled her gloves off as they waited for the elevator to arrive at the ground floor and shook the chill out of them. Abby entwined her arm in Luka's to help steady him as they waited; he was still very weak. They had just left the hospital for the first time and Abby was staying with Luka until he had his feet back on the ground.  
  
Earlier that afternoon, Abby had gone to Luka's apartment, turned the heat back on and tidied up the place. She made up his bed with clean sheets and a warm, navy-blue, goose-down duvet that she had picked up the day before at the department store. She had thrown together a chicken and rice casserole and popped it in the oven before heading to the hospital to bring Luka home.  
  
The elevator arrived in the lobby and Abby ushered Luka into the elevator car. The steel doors swung closed as she pushed the button for floor two. "How are you feeling?" Abby glanced over at Luka, whose skin was still ghostly pale and his figure much slimmer than when he had left for Africa nearly a month and a half previously.  
  
"Okay. I'm just really glad that I'm finally home." He closed his eyes, "I cannot believe how tired I still am."  
  
"You were deathly ill only a week before and now you are home walking on your own two legs. I think that you are going to be fine, but it will definitely take a while for your strength to come back." Abby took his hand, hoping that that would be acceptable. If Luka didn't think so, it didn't show. He made no attempt to untangle his fingers from hers; in fact, he gripped them as the elevator doors opened on the second floor.  
  
They exited the elevator and Luka jumped as the doors closed behind him. "Wow," he mused, "its like I've been away for years."  
  
Abby smiled and pulled him by the hand to his apartment door. She unlocked it and they went inside.  
  
Immediately, Luka was hit with the wonderful smell of Abby's cooking. "Um, Abby. I think Martha Stewart got mad because I haven't watched her in a long time and broke in here to make dinner." He sniffed the air appreciatively and hung his coat on his old coat-rack.  
  
Abby laughed, "No, actually I ordered from that Thai place. Tonight's menu: Chicken and Wild Rice ALA Mr. Ling from "Ling's Thai Takeout".  
  
Luka raised his eyes quizzically, "Isn't that weird. I could have sworn that Chicken and Wild Rice Casserole wasn't on their menu. In fact, it smells like Chicken and Wild Rice ALA Abby's mom." He grinned mischievously at her and flopped down on his couch, sighing in contentment. "Oh yeah," he breathed, "I've missed this couch and the Sony Playstation." He leaned forward and grabbed the game controller, flipped the Playstation on and started to hunt zombies as Abby stirred the bubbling casserole.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Luka looked disdainfully at the plaid sleeping bag Abby was spreading out over his leather sofa. She opened it up and tucked the edges into the back of the couch. She then threw a white and pink chequered quilt over the sleeping bag and fluffed up her pillow.  
  
"Abby will you please let me sleep on the couch? My bed is much more comfortable and warm." Luka hated the idea of Abby sleeping in his cool living room with only a quilt and sleeping bag.  
  
Abby looked at him, "Exactly. That is why you are sleeping in the bed and I am on the couch. You need your rest and warmth more than I do. Besides, Richard bought me this sleeping bag when he went through this 'bush man' fad; it is very warm."  
  
"You know, we could both sleep in the bed." Luka wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. I won't bite," he looked at her for a second, "hard."  
  
Abby laughed out loud, "I think I won't take that chance and just sleep out here. I've done it before."  
  
Luka sighed, "Fine. I guess I won't get you into bed tonight," he scuffed his foot on the floor and then suddenly brightened, "Oh well, I guess there is tomorrow night."  
  
Abby threw a pillow at him, she never remembered him as being so flirtatious. She thought for a moment and realised she wasn't complaining. "Goodnight Luka. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
He smiled at her; "Have a good sleep, oh, and Abby? Thank you for being here." With that, he disappeared into his bedroom, leaving Abby on the couch mystified at his behaviour. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Abby opened her eyes, wincing at the bright sunlight streaming into Luka's living room. She glanced at her watch, 9:25 am. "Wow!" she thought, "I haven't had such a good sleep in a long time." She untangled herself from the quilt and sat up, running her fingers through her long, chestnut hair.  
  
She could smell the nutty aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafting through the apartment and she realized the shower upstairs was running. She reached for a mug out of the cupboard and poured herself a full glass of the steaming coffee. Taking a small appreciative sip, Abby looked into Luka's refrigerator. The shelves were bare except for a carton of milk and the remnants of the casserole they had had for dinner the night before. She made a mental note to go shopping that afternoon.  
  
Abby heard the water cut off upstairs and ten minutes later a clean-shaven, fresh smelling Luka wandered downstairs.  
  
"You look much better today," Abby commented, "the colour is back in your face."  
  
Luka smiled, "Yep. A delicious home cooked meal and warm bed was all I needed to get back on the right track. Hey, I noticed this morning when I was making the coffee that there is an embarrassing lack of food in this apartment. Do you wanna go grocery shopping?"  
  
"You read my mind. But, if you want to stay here and rest, I can go pick up a few things." Abby was still a little concerned about Luka getting back out into the world too soon after his illness.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I feel really good and I could use some pointers on how to grocery shop effectively. I usually just buy Kraft Dinner and bagged baby carrots for the week but I have a sneaking suspicion that you won't want that every night." Luka smiled at her, "Besides, the last time we went grocery shopping together I knocked that whole stand of oranges over and the look on your face was priceless. Did you know Abby that I still sometimes lay awake at night and laugh? That was too funny."  
  
Abby glared at him, "If you want to have to explain to the store manager how your thirty-one year old boyfriend didn't know that if he ran his cart into the orange stand too hard he would create an orange avalanche, then be my guest. But I'm not going to clean up a thousand oranges off the floor again!"  
  
Luka raised his hands in defence, "I helped too!"  
  
"Yeah but you also stepped on a few of them making even more mess." Abby was desperately trying to keep a straight face as she recalled that afternoon but soon failed. "I guess it was pretty funny though, especially when you hit me in the back of the head with an orange." Abby soon found herself laughing at the memory.  
  
"Yeah, it was a good shot." Luka chuckled and picked up Abby's hand, "I miss those times Abby."  
  
Abby felt herself stiffen. "No," she chastised herself, "don't get involved again, it can't be good for either of you." She sighed, "Then why does it feel so good?"  
  
Abby squeezed his hand back gently then released it. "Just let me go have a shower, I'll be ready to go in 20 minutes."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
An hour and a half later, Luka opened his apartment door open and pushed inside with two bags of groceries. Abby followed carrying two lighter bags. "Well Luka, I must admit. I was very impressed by your behaviour, nothing was broken and the manager didn't even make an appearance."  
  
"I told you I could behave in public." Luka dropped the bags on the counter and began unloading the food into the fridge. I just have one question Abby, what is asparagus? It looks kind of yucky."  
  
Abby laughed at the look on his face. "It's a vegetable Luka. Very healthy and very good." She pulled an assortment of fruits and veggies out of the grocery bags and deposited them in the crispers.  
  
"Whatever," Luka said, "I'll have Kraft Dinner tonight."  
  
"Oh no you won't! Since you most likely haven't had KD since you left for Africa, we can have that for lunch. But, I'm going to make turkey lasagne and Caesar salad with garlic bread for dinner."  
  
Luka nodded in agreement, "Sounds good. But can we have some of this ice- cream for dessert?" Luka picked up the carton of orange sherbet and put it into the freezer. "I love ice-cream and if memory serves me correctly, you do too."  
  
Abby smiled, "Yup, we can have ice-cream for dessert."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"No Abby, you press this button! No not that one, oh no, well, there you go. You're dead." Luka pressed the reset button on the Playstation. He didn't realize how hard it would be to teach Abby the basics of Donkey Kong, his favourite game.  
  
Abby laughed in mock frustration, "I can't help it. This damn ape doesn't grab onto the rope and those alligators down there are scary."  
  
Luka rolled his eyes. "Maybe we should just play Scrabble or something that doesn't involve technology."  
  
"Hey. Are you calling me stupid?" Abby glared at him in indignation.  
  
Luka shrugged, "No, just computer illiterate."  
  
Abby laughed, "Yeah well, these are just boys toys. But here, give me the controller back, I wanna try again." She reached for the control but Luka pulled it away from her. "Luka, give it to me." Abby tried to pry it out of his fingers but he just yanked it away and held it above his head.  
  
"No way Abby, it's my turn!" He attempted to smack her hand away while keeping a death grip on his control. "Leave me alone, I'll show you how its done."  
  
Abby wasn't having any of that. She leaned herself on his body and practically crawled up his chest to get to the control. She was laughing, but suddenly, she realized her face was only inches from Luka's. She stopped trying to grab the control and was rapidly, yet unexpectedly, lost in his eyes.  
  
The familiar smell of Luka mixed with his cologne made her heart skip a beat and she was frozen. All thoughts had scurried out of her head expect her sudden desire to kiss him. To feel his warm lips against hers as they danced.  
  
Quickly, it hit her that she was crossing back into familiar, yet unfamiliar territory. She felt a slap of uncertainty hit her square in the stomach and she pulled away, sitting back on her side of the couch.  
  
She fought to control her breathing, which had sped up and she wrung her hands together nervously. "Luka," she stammered, "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me, I'm sorry. I'm." She started to get up when Luka reached out and grabbed her by the hand. She froze in half stance, and looked to the floor.  
  
Without a word, Luka gently pulled her back to the couch. He sat up from his reclining position and leaned closer to her. Abby was still looking at the floor and jumped when she felt Luka's hand on her shoulder.  
  
He pulled a lock of hair that had fallen over her face back and caressed her cheek. Abby closed her eyes in contentment. She felt him lean closer to her and his warm breath on her face. Fear suddenly raced through her blood. This couldn't happen; they were both hurt too bad last time when it didn't work out.  
  
She started to turn to him, "Luka, we can't." She was cut off when his lips met hers in the lightest of kisses. He wound his fingers loosely into her hair and deepened the kiss.  
  
Abby was completely lost for words as she felt all the fear and uncertainty wash out of her body like water going down a drain. She responded to him and leaned her body against his. Their lips danced together to their own rhythm and peacefulness wrapped around Abby like a blanket.  
  
Luka pulled back and still holding her head gently in his hands, studied her face for a reaction. He expected either anger or a smile but he certainly didn't expect tears. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw Abby's face crumple and a sob escaped from her.  
  
Deep regret hit him instantly knowing that he had upset her. "Oh my god, Abby I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to upset you." He started to get up off the couch when Abby's desperate "Wait" made him freeze.  
  
"It isn't that I'm upset Luka, because I'm not. I just," her voice faltered, "I just want this to happen so bad but I'm terrified it will end with one or both of us hurt. I don't want you to regret me." Her voice had become very small and weak.  
  
Luka sat back down, "God Abby, I will never regret you. No matter what happens, I would never ever take back anything about you. I promise you that."  
  
He wrapped her up in a big, affectionate hug. "I've loved you Abby Lockhart for so long now that it hurts."  
  
Abby's breath caught, he loved her? "Oh my, Luka. I don't know what to say." She tried to brush the tears off her face, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get emotional there on you."  
  
Luka smiled, "Its okay Abby. You know that it's okay for you to let emotions out once in a while. You are safe with me." Keeping her wrapped in his embrace, he lay down on the couch and arranged Abby so that she was comfortable against his chest. He reached for the quilt that was now hanging on the back of the sofa and spread it over their bodies.  
  
Softly, he kissed her forehead and smiled as he saw her eyelids drooping. "Lets get some rest now Abby. We can talk later."  
  
She nodded nearly impeccably and burrowed deeper into the crook of his neck. Luka pulled the blanket up to her ears and soothingly rubbed her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, "You will always be safe here. I promise."  
  
Abby wrapped her arm around his chest and fell into a deep, peaceful slumber. Luka was not far behind her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Luka awoke slowly, blinking his eyes in the darkness of the living room. He strained to look at the clock on the VCR: 3:08am. He glanced down at Abby who was still sleeping soundly on his chest. Her warm breath brushed his cheek and her chest rose and fell in a steady, relaxed rhythm.  
  
While the two of them were relatively warm, the air in the living room was very cool. Abby hadn't remembered to turn the living room heater on when she came to the apartment two days ago. Quietly, Luka pulled the blanket back and tossed it over the couch. Abby stayed asleep but curled closer to him as her body met the cold air. He gingerly sat up, holding Abby close as he balanced himself. Draping her arm over the back of his neck, Luka hooked her knees under his arm and carried her like a sleeping child to his bedroom.  
  
He set her down on his side of the bed and pulled back the covers. Carefully, he rolled her over under the covers and tucked her in. He brushed his lips on her forehead momentarily and stroked her hair before grabbing the quilt off the armchair across the room. He lay on the opposite side of the bed and spread the quilt over himself. He didn't want to actually get under the covers with Abby because he didn't know what she would be comfortable with.  
  
As Luka lay his head down on his pillow, Abby's head popped up off her pillow. She searched in the darkness, "Luka?"  
  
"Right here. I can go on the couch if you want." He felt a jolt of regret. How could he just assume that Abby would be okay with the two of them in the same bed together?  
  
"No. Come under the covers, its chilly out there." Abby sat up.  
  
Luka smiled to himself. "Ok, hang on." He pulled back his covers and climbed under, cuddling up close to Abby.  
  
She lay back down and moved over until she was pressed up against his chest. "That's better."  
  
"I agree," Luka wrapped his strong arms around her. "Lets go back to sleep for a while okay? It's early. Abby?" He looked down at her and was shocked to see she had already returned to dreamland.  
  
Despite the hour, it took Luka a long time to fall back to sleep. He couldn't believe that Abby was here in his arms again, warm and safe. He had missed her so much and made a promise to himself that they would have to try so much harder this time to make it work.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!  
  
(I've got another story all ready in my head; I should start writing it soon. It will NOT be a continuation of this story, rather a different one completely. Thanks for reading!) 


End file.
